yourfavoritemartianrwjfandomcom-20200213-history
Benatar
Description Benatar is the guitar/keytar player and main vocalist of Your Favorite Martian. Despite being a member of a rock band, Benatar dresses up in a formal attire. He wears a white buttoned shirt emblazoned with his trademark red tie, and a blue suit jacket over it with the sleeves rolled up. He also wears black pants and plain white shoes. He is portrayed to be tall, confirmed to be 6'0 by RayWilliamJohnson. His blond hair is shown to be long and combed to one side with his eyes hidden from plain sight. Songs Featured * My Balls (debut) * Zombie Love Song * Bottles of Beer * Club Villain * The Stereotypes Song * Mr. DoucheBag * Grandma Got a Facebook (singing debut) * Tig Ol' Bitties * Fight to Win * 8-Bit World * Puppet Break-Up (as a puppet) * Whip Yo' Kids * Booty Store * Nerd Rage * Epileptic Techno * Dookie Fresh * Santa Hates Poor Kids * Shitty G * Friend Zone * She Looks Like Sex (Remix) * We Like Them Girls (as a lego) * Alien * White Boy Wasted * Complicated * Take Over The World * Text Me Back * Jupiter (lead singer) * Just a Friend * Somebody That I Used To Know * Fight For You Right * Love the Way You Lie Trivia *One of Benatar's eyes are shown in Tig Ol' Bitties, however, this is so far the only video that even one of Benatar's eyes are ever shown. *His talking voice is kind of high, and he speaks with a British accent. His singing voice is lower than his talking voice. *He usually carries his keytar everywhere he goes. *DeeJay and Benatar's full names/surnames are unknown. *Benatar is 6'0, according to an official shirt in Ray's website. *According to TV Tropes, Benatar went from being the band's silent guitarist/keytarist to being Puff's second singer. *In the songs is Benatar voiced by McSwagger, but in the series by Ray. *DeeJay is the only one in the series so far who hasn't expressed how he feels about Benatar, as Axel appears to hate him and Puff (as stated above) thinks he has no talent, doesn't deserve to be a legend and that he's wack. *Benatar plays piano as seen in Complicated and Text Me Back. *Benatar's keytar used to look like a traditional bright red keytar, his current keytar has a maplewood guitar neck with an Ibanez guitar headstock and a dark red keyboard on the opposite end of it opposed to a normal keytar's keyboard being on the interior whereas his current on has the keyboard on the opposite end. *The guitar Benatar uses has changed as well. In the old animation he used a blue fender Stratocaster. In the new animation he uses a dark-grey guitar that resembles that of a Gibson SG with a flat bottom, Ebony neck, and custom Headstock. *Oddly enough, the current guitar Benatar uses, how said in YFMTS episode 4, belongs to Axel, why he doesn't use his Stratocaster is unknown. *He sings lead in Jupiter for the entire song, this is the first time Benatar has sung lead for a whole song. *Benatar is the only one who changed his haircut when YFM updated to the new animation style. This is likely to show disparity between him and Axel, as they had the same haircut in the old animation. * In Friend Zone his name was spelt as "Benetar" *He also seems to have a very wide-ranged vocabulary, using words such as pyrotechnics and autoerotic asphyxiation. *In Mr. DoucheBag he seems to be wearing black gloves Category:Band